gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ExtremoMania
---- ---- __TOC__ Good to see you! Hey, Karl, long time no see! Good to here that you are having good time at the Forums. How is Linx? Do you hold any position there? Anyway, good to see you once again! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe some day in the future, though I'm not really a Forums guy, kinda got used to Wiki-styled sites. And who knows, maybe one day you would be a Mod or Admin of the Forums with 100000+ posts. ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. Who know? We write our future and fate ourselves, though we can never know what will be waiting for us in the future. But, of course, I may come across the Forums, just to say hi :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'll make sure I follow the plagiarism rule next time. :/ But anyways just wanted to say hi. I've seen you around quite a lot at GTAForums. --Zulu2065 (talk) 06:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC)-- RE: A Lot Has Changed Here... Yeah, I remember you. It's been a long time. It almost feels like a completely different place since 2012, thangs have been changed, moved around, and improved so much. Too bad people just focus on the bad things about the wiki, rather than good things about the wiki. Not all staff here fully retired from Wikia, they still check their messages from time to time, so you can still leave them a message. Better late than never. Without all the staff and regulars we had in the past 4 years, this wouldn't have happened. All of us specialize in something, so we have a bigger focus on all the different things. We still have a long way to go to completing the wiki, but it certainly has recovered and improved since then. Thanks for the congratulations, everyone here deserves them. Are you planning to edit here again? We have 2 patroller spaces open if you want to go for it one more time. 15:08, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's perfectly fine. Real life is more important than video games. The same goes for everyone here. No need to put something that is not going to go away any time soon over job, education, or family. Take your time, and good luck in college :) If you played GTA V on Xbox One, PS4, or PC, then the next time you play you will be downloading a lot of new content. R* has been on a roll ever since they stopped adding stuff to Xbox 360 and PS3 - unfortunately it's all Online stuff lately though. 13:08, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, things have been getting more and more expensive. Finance and Felony update can even cost you up to 30 million if you want to buy everything. They do add nice stuff IMO but it definitely is a large money sink. I wonder what the upcoming update will cost. Currently if you want to get a rally vehicle (like Sultan RS), you'd have pay up to a million - same with lowriders that would normally cost under 10k to modify IRL. Ridiculous. Luckily I play on PC so I don't have to worry about the prices because I can spawn it all in single player with mods, in Online I only buy exactly what I want which is not a lot :p 13:35, July 7, 2016 (UTC)